I Can't Make That Choice
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Jeff's old high school sweetheart returns to Cameron after 6 long years. She makes one mistake and Jeff seems to ask her to make a choice she just cannot make.
1. Chapter 1

****

~Chapter 1~

" Hey Shay, look what I found!" Meredith called.

" What?" I asked.

Meredith pulled out a big book and handed it to me.

" It's our yearbook form senior year!"

" No way!" I exclaimed, opening the book.

" Yeah I didn't know you still had it." Meredith said.

" Oh my gosh," I said, flipping through the seniors section." Look, there you are!"

" UGH! That picture was horrible!"

" Yeah right Meredith, your picture is better than mine was." I said.

" But you made up for yours cause yours is basically right next to the cutest boy in Union Pines High." Meredith joked.

" I wonder whatever happened to Jeff." I said looking at his picture.

" Okay Shay, we'll reminisce later, we still got a lot of stuff to get out of the car." Meredith said.

" You're right." I agreed.

Meredith and I got up and went outside to unpack more stuff to bring inside. I went to grab a box out of the trunk of my car when I saw the cutest little dog come up to me.

" Aw! You're so cute." I cooed, bending down to pet the dog.

" Liger! Come back here!" I heard a male voice call.

" Where'd you come from huh?" I continued, looking for the collar.

" Shay! Shay where are you?" Meredith called.

" I'm over here!"

" Hey, what are you doing?"

" This little dog just kinda came running up here." I said.

" Liger! Where'd you go?" The voice called again.

The dog started barking and ran away from me.

" Hey! Where ya going, come back here!" I called, running after the dog.

" Shay!" Meredith called.

" I'll be right back!" I yelled, turning around as I ran.

When I turned back around I ran straight into the owner of the dog. I unceremoniously fell on my butt on the sidewalk.

" Ouch!" I cried.

" Oh, I'm so sorry," The guy said, extending his hand to me. " I didn't see ya there."

" It's alright, I'm okay." I said, brushing my pants off.

" I was just looking for my dog," He said. " By the way, I'm Jeff."

" Shay," I said. " Your dog didn't happen to just run this way did it?"

" Yeah he did." Jeff said.

Just then the little dog I was petting came trotting up to Jeff and I.

" Is this him?" I asked.

" Yup, this is Liger." Jeff said.

" He's an adorable little thing." I said.

" I'm sorry if I seem sort of uninterested but I can't shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere." Jeff said.

" I understand, I've got the same feeling."

" Shay!" Meredith called.

" Oh, hey Meredith," I said. " Jeff this is my friend Meredith."

" Nice to meet you Meredith." Jeff said.

" You too."

" Meredith, doesn't he look seriously familiar?" I asked.

" Yeah, kinda like that guy in the yearbook." She said.

" What yearbook?" Jeff asked.

" My senior yearbook from High school."

" What high school did you go to?"

" Union Pines High, Cameron North Carolina." I said.

" Me too, what year did you graduate?" Jeff asked.

" 1995." I said.

" I did too," Jeff said. " Maybe that's why you look so familiar. What's your name again?"

" Shay Harlan." I said.

" Shay Harlan...my God that name sounds so familiar." Jeff said.

" OH! I know! Shay Harlan & Jeff Hardy Best Couple 1995 Senior Superlatives!" Meredith exclaimed.

" Ohmigosh! Jeff? You look so different!" I gasped.

" Shay! I knew I knew you! Man you still look awesome." Jeff said.

" Aw, thank you!" I said blushing.

" So what brings you back to Cameron?" Jeff asked.

" I wanted to come back home." I said.

" So you just moved in next door to me?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah."

" Well I look forward to getting to know you again," Jeff said. " Come knock on my door when ya get settled in okay."

" Sure will." I said.

" Nice seeing you again, and it was nice meeting you Meredith."

" You too Jeff." She said.

Meredith and I walked back to my house to finish unpacking.

" I can't believe you forgot who he was." Meredith said.

" What?" I asked.

" Jeff."

" Oh yeah, man. He's still hot!" I said.

" Geez Shay, get a grip on reality and hold on tight." Meredith said.

" Shut up." I said, opening another box.

**Later**

" Thanks for the help Meredith." I said.

" No problem Shay, call me tomorrow if you need any help."

" Will do babe."

I walked Meredith to the door and then went to sit down in my new living room. I leaned over and picked up my yearbook off the table. I flipped to the back of the book, remembering that Jeff had used the entire back cover to sign. I couldn't help but re-read what he wrote for probably the millionth time since he signed it.

__

Dear Shay,

Hey sweets, I can't believe it's been four years already! Man does time fly huh? I guess this is where everything starts isn't it? We're on our own now baby yeah we are! Just kidding. But I'm gonna miss you, even though we'll probably see each other quite a bit. But I imagine that you'll go to college, you're a bright one honey and you'll succeed I know you will. I know I'll be wrestling more now then ever...since we're finally out of High School. And that's something that I wanna thank you for. I know you're probably thinking, why is Jeff thanking me for wrestling. Well because you stuck with me and didn't mind all my practicing and everything and I admire you for that, most people, especially the ones who don't particularly understand the wrestling game (not that you don't) would have probably quit on me and you didn't. For that I thank you and love you. Shay... everything is gonna be so weird now ya know? No more waking up early in the morning (YES!) and having practice for football (felid hockey in your case) after school. It's gonna be great, life in the real world being on our own. It's gonna be crazy...but it's gonna be a hell of a lot of fun! I'm gonna miss those late night chemistry study sessions though *wink wink* You know I'm just kidding right? But hey, it was fun! Whoops...I just realized your parents might read this...oh well right? *Sigh* Well, it's been a great 4 years babe I just wish it didn't end so quickly. It seems like yesterday we were freshmen getting stuffed in lockers and pushed down the stairs. But we're big seniors now waiting for the other little runts *Shannon* to graduate now instead of them waiting for us. These last 4 years have been absolutely crazy and it was all worth it! It's great, we're graduating soon and we'll be set, on our own. It's going to be great Shay. Well I guess this isn't the most romantic thing I've ever written you but...trust me I'll be sweeter when you see me again. I guess that you'd want your yearbook back before we graduate so I'll finish up here. Well....I suppose the last thing to say is that I love you Shay. I'll always love you.

Always and Forever

Jeff Hardy

I shut my yearbook and set it back down on the table. I remembered the day he gave it back to me and I read it the first time. I was touched when he wrote it, so what if it wasn't romantic but I still loved him for taking time and writing such a wonderful thing in my yearbook, even the thing about the chemistry sessions. I picked up the book again and decided to look through at the pictures. I remembered that Jeff and I had chipped in and bought picture pages for the yearbook. We had pictures of us and our friends in there. I could remember a few people, like Shannon, and Jeff's brother Matt. But there was one other dark haired guy, one I couldn't quite remember his name. There was a picture of me and him in there, where he had me in a headlock and I had my arms around his waist but I couldn't remember what his name was. He looked so familiar but I couldn't place who he was. I stared at his face in the picture a little longer before I was drawn out of it by a knock on the door. I put the book down and got up and opened the door.

" Hey Shay." 

" Hey Jeff! Come on in!"

" What's up?" He asked.

" Nothing much, I was just looking through the yearbook. Trying to remember who some people are." I said.

" Cool."

" Hey, check out this picture," I said to Jeff, showing him the picture of me and that guy. " Who is that? I don't remember."

" You don't? You don't remember him?"

" Um...no I don't."

" I can't believe you don't remember Shane Helms, the biggest clown out of us all."

" Oh my gosh! Shane! Wow...I didn't even remember him."

" Don't feel bad, you've been gone for a long time Shay, where have you been?"

" Ugh, everywhere lemme see, after I graduated my Mom and I moved to Jacksonville..."

" Just you and your Mom?"

" Yeah, my parents split up about 2 weeks before graduation."

" Oh...you never told me that."

" That's because I didn't fell I had the need to bother you with it," I said. " Well anyway, me and Mom moved to Jacksonville after graduation and after a few years there I moved to Venice Beach California for the job I was with and I've been there for the past few years and now I moved back here and I get to work by computer." 

" Sounds fun," Jeff said. " What was California like?"

" It was uh...okay, but it's no Cameron. I know I'm comparing this huge city to a little town in North Carolina but it's home and nothing takes the place of home with me." I said.

" Yeah, I know what you're saying, no matter where I go, it's always great to come home." Jeff said.

" Yeah," I agreed. " Oh I read what you wrote in my yearbook Jeff."

" Did you? I remember I took up the entire back cover."

" That you did. It was sweet though."

" Hmm...thanks...so...what's been up with you? Any ties?"

" Nope...no good ones anyway." I said.

" Good ones?"

" Well, I got into a few relationships but the always turned out with either him cheating on me or in one case....well I don't wanna talk about it." I said.

" What happened Shay?" Jeff asked.

" I don't wanna talk about it right now okay Jeff."

" Okay, okay."

" I'm sorry Jeff; it's just that it was really awkward for me trying to open up to you again...I mean after we've been apart for at least 6 long years."

" It's okay really, if you don't wanna talk about it it's okay."

" No, no, it's about time I let someone who cares know."

" Only if you feel up to it."

" Okay, I hope you're willing to sit for a long story Jeff cause this could take a while." I said.

" I've got all the time in the world for you Shay."

" Well here goes. When I moved to Venice I started dating this guy named Dereyck Andrews. Well at first everything was cool between us...but you know, that's how they all start just fine and wonderful ya know. Well anyway we'd been dating for a few months and it was starting to get pretty serious to the point where Dereyck had asked me to move in with him. I was pretty happy about it ya know...well that was until I found out about his drinking problem. I was just sitting at home one night finishing up a little work when he comes in, stumbling around and knocking shit over, screaming at the top of his lungs SHAY WHERE ARE YOU? I got really nervous so I saved all my stuff and shut down my computer. I had a feeling if I went to him something would happen but stupid me I went anyway. I walked out in the kitchen and he was stand there over the stove obviously trying to turn it on or something and he's got like a frying pan in his hand so I grabbed it and put it on the counter and turned off the stove. He looks at me like I'm crazy and asks me what I'm doing and I said I was just making sure he didn't hurt himself because he looked pretty drunk. So he just goes off on me about some shit like you don't worry about what I do you just stay out of it and he throws a punch at me. He tagged me pretty good on the jaw. And you know me, hanging around you guys all my life y'all taught me to stick up for myself in any situation. So in a pretty insane attempt to stand up for myself I socked him in the eye. So in turn he grabs me by the arm and hits me in the stomach a few times and as I'm down the crazy bastard grabs a knife. He's still turned around but I can see the light reflect off the knife, so using the few wrestling skills I remembered that you taught me I dropkicked him in the back, he slammed against the counter and fell down and I called the cops. They came, I told them what happened, Dereyck is still locked up and that relationship ended real quick." I explained.

" Damn..." Was all Jeff could say.

" Yeah...anyway, what about you? Any worthwhile ties?"

" Only one...it was worthwhile until about a week ago."

" Oh, what happened?"

" Honestly Shay, I don't even know...we were great for the longest time...I truly loved her...but the some shit went wrong or something and now it's over and I still don't know why."

" Aw...you poor thing. I'm sorry," I cooed, gently hugging Jeff. " I know the feeling of lost love though hun."

" Hmm...I know you do...we both felt it early..."

" I know we did Jeff."

" Well anyway! Let's talk about something that's not so depressing huh?"

" Yeah, good idea."

" Hey, we're all going out to hang for a while tonight, do ya wanna come?"

" Hmm...I dunno, who's going?"

" Everyone! Me, Matt, Shane, Shannon, Amy, even Evan I think." Jeff said.

" Really? Well it WOULD be great to see everyone again. Sure I'll come!"

" Great! I'll bring you with me when I go okay."

" Okay," I said. " But um...who's Amy and Evan?"

" Oh Amy is a friend of Matt and me and Evan is a friend of Shannon and Shane's, he's a cool guy." Jeff explained.

" Okay, cool." I said.

" Alright, I'm gonna go home and do some stuff before we go, so I'll come back and get ya in about a half hour okay?"

" Okay, that's fine."

**Later**

I was upstairs getting ready to go out with Jeff and everyone. I was just putting on a little makeup and hadn't even fully gotten dressed when I heard a knock on the front door. I groaned and wrapped a towel around my chest and ran down the stairs.

" Hey."

" Hi, um...come on in, I gotta go finish dressing."

" Oh...I'm sorry." Jeff said.

" It's okay," I said. " I'll be down in like 2 minutes okay."

" Alright."

I ran back upstairs and finished putting my makeup on. Unfortunately I had a little problem with choosing which shirt I wanted to wear.

" Hey Jeff!" I called.

" Yeah?"

" Which color do you like better? Yellow, red, or pink?"

" Um...Red!"

" Okay! Thanks," I yelled. " Red it is."

I put on my red halter top and my black thick soled shoes and went back downstairs.

" Now I see why you asked," Jeff said, standing up. " You look great."

" Thanks."

" Ready to get going?"

" Yep, let's split!"

" Hey Shay." Jeff said.

" Yeah?"

" When did you get that tattoo?"

" Uh...I think it was about a year after I moved to Venice, me and a friend of mine went together and both got one." I said.

" That's cool," Jeff said. " But uh...what is it?"

" It's a dragon, only a little one though, my hair usually covers it since it is on the back of my shoulder."

" That's cool."

" Have you gotten any more? I mean aside from the one on your leg?"

" Yep," Jeff lifted his shirt sleeve. " This one."

" Oh my God! Didn't all that hurt?"

" You have one, you tell me." Jeff joked.

" Yeah, but over your wrist! That's like the most sensitive part."

" That and your lower back," Jeff said. " Just wait till you meet Amy then."

" Why?"

" You'll see."

" Why! Tell me!" I squealed.

" Nope, you just wait," Jeff said as we left my house. " Just ask her, tell her that I said she had something she wanted to show you."

" Okay."

" Oh yeah, we're meeting at Shane's house okay."

" Fine with me."

Jeff and I arrived at Shane's house in a matter of minutes. Everyone was already there so I was assuming we were a little late.

" Fashionably late again eh Jeff?" A red-head said.

" Shut up Amy." He said.

" Who's your friend?" Evan asked.

" Oh! Guys...and Amy, this is Shay," Jeff said. " And Shay, this is Evan, Shane, Amy, Shannon, and Matt."

" Nice to meet ya'll." I said.

" Shay? Are you serious?" Matt exclaimed.

" Well that'd be me." I said with a smile.

" You know each other?" Amy asked.

" Yeah! Shay grew up with Jeff and I."

" NO WAY! Shay! OH my gosh! We haven't seen you in years!" Shannon exclaimed.

" Goodness Shannon! Don't jump on me! You may be little but I'm not that strong!" I laughed.

Shannon laughed and hugged me. " Long time no see Shay." 

" Yeah I know." I said.

" You Shay, you have not changed at all kid." Matt said, hugging me tight.

" There he goes! Calling me kid again!"

" Well you know, it's better than us calling you Chipmunk." Matt laughed.

" Don't even start! I will kick you in the balls so hard they'll come out your nose Matt Hardy."

All the guys cringed, Amy laughed.

" You go girl! That's a way to scare 'em!" She laughed.

I laughed. " Oh, by the way. Jeff and I were talking about tattoos and he told me to ask you about one you had..." I said cautiously.

" Oh, that. Jeff's always doin that, It doesn't bother me anymore."

Amy pulled down her bottom lip to expose a tattoo that said 'punk' on it.

" OUCH! My GOD didn't that hurt?" I exclaimed.

" Course it hurt. My lip was so swollen I could barely talk." Amy laughed.

" I can only imagine." I laughed.

" Okay guys and girls, I have a collection of 150 DVD's who's up for a few movies?" Shane announced.

" Let's go for it!" Amy exclaimed.

**Later**

We were all sitting around, watching "The Matrix" which was one of my least favorite movies of ALL time and I wasn't really paying attention. I was sitting on the floor, with my back up against Shane's legs and my legs drawn up to my chest. Shane inattentively started twisting my hair around his finger, I don't think he knew it, but I did, not like it bothered me, I just wondered why he was doing it. Amy came down off the couch next to Matt and sat on the floor with me. She nudged me with her elbow and I turned my head, accidentally making Shane pull my hair.

" Ouch!" I whimpered.

" Sorry." Shane said.

" Hey, I know we didn't really get a chance to talk, and I'm pretty sure you know how these guys are with movies huh?" Amy smiled.

" Yeah, total silence is required." I laughed softly.

" Well how about tomorrow, we hit the mall together. We'll get a chance to talk out loud and get to know one another, since this is the first time we've ever met." Amy suggested.

" Sounds good, I need a girl to hang around, being back around all these guys." I said.

" Yeah me too. We'll be here all week. Thank goodness! We're off for now."

" Cool."

" So how about tomorrow around...11 o'clock?"

" That's great."

" Okay, I'll pick you up, where do you live?"

" You know where Jeff lives? I couldn't exactly follow the streets, seeing as Jeff drives unnecessarily fast."

" Yeah, I know."

" Okay, I live in the house to the right of him."

" Alrighty, I'll be there probably 11:15." Amy said.

" Cool, I'll be ready." I smiled.

" Damn. Now I remember why I said I'd never watch that movie again." Jeff said.

" Why's that?" Shannon asked.

" Cuz it sucked." Jeff said, wrinkling his nose.

" It's over?" Amy and I chorused.

" Yes it's over," Shane laughed. " You two were so busy yakking away ya'll missed the end."

" Eh, it's okay with me, I can't stand that movie anyway. Keanu Reeves is not a favorite of mine..."

" Except Bill & Ted." Jeff laughed.

" Exactly!"

" You two are so weird." Amy said.

" Nah, we've just known each other too long." Jeff said.

" Yeah, that'll do it too." Shane remarked.

" Especially cuz it's Jeff." Shannon said smirking.

" Hey Shan, haven't you been around Jeff equally long? So you have no room to talk shorty." Amy said.

" You suck Amy." Shannon pouted.

" Okay, okay guys and girls... wow that's different. Instead of saying guys and girl..." Shane mused out loud.

" Hey Helms! Get on with it!" Jeff said.

" Yeah, yeah. Don't rush me!"

" Yeah Jeff. You may cause him to think and then his brain might just explode." I laughed.

" You are an evil little thing." Shane said.

" Well. Matt and Jeff DID used to call me and Katarina the devil's elves when we were younger." I said.

" So we did. Whatever happened to Kat?" Matt asked.

" Only God knows. Cuz I ain't got a clue." Jeff said.

" I saw her a year ago. She was leaving some rehab place in California...I think she said she was visiting her brother...Calvin...or...Christopher...something with a 'c'." I said.

" Damn girl! You run into EVERYONE." Matt said.

" Well, I get around, travel a little bit." I smiled.

Shane laughed. " We travel too, we just never run into anyone."

" You gotta go to the right places." I winked at Shane.

" Hey! How about another movie?" Amy suggested.

" How about not, I'm about to pass out I'm so tired," Jeff said. " And that's totally unlike me."

" You're not kidding. Mr. I'm so full of energy 24/7." I said.

Jeff stuck his tongue out at me. I laughed and did the same, forgetting I had my rainbow barbell in my tongue.

" WHOA!" Matt and Jeff exclaimed.

" What?" I asked.

" When'd you get your tongue pierced?" They both asked, along with Shannon.

" Oh...uh...probably a week after I got my tattoo." I said.

Amy giggled. " Beat this!" She stuck out her tongue. " Two times!"

" I wanted to get it done again, but I got my belly button pierced and I got something else done," I said. " I may go get it done again."

" What else did you get done?" Matt asked.

I giggled. " You don't wanna know."

" Come on!" The boys begged.

" Nope!"

" Tell me! I'm a chick!" Amy laughed.

" Come here." I said.

" NO FAIR!" All the guys said.

" I got implants," I whispered to Amy. " I was so damn flat and it bothered me, I wanted boobs!" 

" Oh don't feel bad, I had it done too. Kinda a job 'requirement', kinda dumb." Amy said.

" Requirement?"

" Yeah, I don't know why. It's pretty retarded."

" Yeah I understand."

" Okay girls! Are y'all done yet?" Shane called.

" HANG ON!" We called.

" Anyway, I was like a really small B cup and I went to a like...44 C or D...I always forget which one...but I'm almost positive it's a C because I can get away with wearing shirts like this without a bra." I said.

" Yeah same here." Amy said.

" Come on, let's get back out there before one of those guy's brain explodes." I joked.

" Yeah...let's go...I don't wanna be the one responsible for cleaning up guts and spare parts." Amy laughed.

" Bout time! So...are you gonna tell us know?" Shane asked.

I sighed. " Why not, you'll find out sooner or later...if I tell Jeff anyway."

" Hey! What're you trying to say little missy?" He said.

" That you have a big mouth that leaks like a faucet." I joked.

" Oh you're just a riot today Shay."

" I know," I laughed. " Anyway, do ya'll wanna hear or not?"

" YES!"

" Okay, well I'm pretty sure y'all remember how flat I was all my life, and growing up I got made fun of because I didn't have breasts like all the other girls cuz you guys always stuck up for me. So the other thing I got done was I got breast-implants because I was tired of having no boobs."

" Well that's quite an explanation." Shane said, shaking his head.

" I know." I giggled.

I was flirting with Shane a little bit, and I could feel it. It couldn't possibly do any harm...I'm not attached to anyone. My last boyfriend is still in jail for trying to kill me. I took a quick peek at Jeff. He looked strange....upset almost...hurt maybe. It's hard to tell Jeff's moods unless you can clearly see his eyes. Is it obvious that I'm flirting with Shane? Does that upset Jeff? What the hell is going on?


	2. Chapter 2

****

~Chapter 2~

Eleven fifteen the next morning Amy showed up at my door. Always prompt I guess she is. We hit the mall and shopped until about 3. We went to Cracker Barrel for a late lunch and headed back to my house to sort out everything we bought.

" Is that mine or yours?" Amy asked.

" It's yours."

" Right!"

" Hey Amy, can I ask you something?"

" Sure, anything. Whassup?"

" Okay, it's two things actually. First of all. Was I...obviously flirting with Shane last night? I mean I myself could tell that I was but was it obvious to you?" I asked.

" Not really. I mean, truthfully I wasn't exactly paying attention, but when I did see you two together, it didn't look like flirting to me, it just looked like two friends catching up on old times." Amy said.

" Okay, good. And question two. Did Jeff look particularly upset last night while I was talking to Shane? Or was it just me? I mean I looked at him and he looked upset." I said.

" Jeff did look kinda bummed last night. I dunno why though." Amy said.

" I think it's my fault. I wonder if Jeff still has feelings for me....after all these years, if he still likes me." I mused aloud to Amy.

" I think he might. I mean, sure he did just break up with Tracey a week ago but, I think that now you're here, he's gotten over it pretty damn quick." Amy said.

" Really?"

" Well yeah. He was totally bummed out all day everyday until you got here." Amy said.

" That was just today!" I exclaimed.  
" It's the happiest Matt and I have seen him since he and Tracey broke it off." Amy said.

" Wow..."

" Hey, don't let it bug ya. If Jeff wants something he'll let ya know, trust me. That's just how he is."

" Yeah."

" Well sweetie, it was awesome getting to know you. And I hope we'll get to hang out more. But I gotta get going and haul this stuff home," Amy smiled. " Give me a call if you ever wanna hang okay?"

" No problem chica. See ya later."

Amy picked up her bags and I opened the door for her, as she was leaving Jeff was just about to knock on the door.

" Hey ladies." He smiled.

" Hey Jeff." We said.

" I see you two have been busy today."

" Yeah, we had fun." I grinned.

" Yep," Amy smiled. " Well I'm on my way home. Talk to you two later."

" Need some help Aims?" Jeff asked.

" Nah I'm cool. Later."

" Later!" I called after her.

I invited Jeff in and shut the door. We sat down on the couch and started talking a bit.

" Hey uh Shay...Listen I just want to...get this off my chest. Look last night when we were all at Shane's house...I couldn't help but notice you...flirting with him. I mean you KNOW I don't usually do that, that's just not me but I couldn't help it this time because I still really, really care for you. It may seem silly but I do, honestly truly I do. And if you like Shane, hey, I've got no arguments about it, good for ya. But I just had to let you know that."

" Jeff...sweetheart...I hardly REMEMBER Shane more less have feelings for him. Look, I didn't know you still felt that way about me. I still like you too. It's...just I don't know what to do now...I mean we're reunited after 6 long years...what do we do now?"

" Well...um...Shay...will you go out with me...again?"

" Yes Jeff Hardy I will." I smiled at him.

" Great. Hey. I'm not doing anything tonight, do you wanna go out?"

" Sure," I nodded. " Let's go to the movies! I REALLY wanna see Scooby-Doo!"

" Me too," Jeff exclaimed. " We'll go to the movies and then dinner?"

" Yeah that'll be great."

" Cool, I'll come back over here at...6:00 I think there's a 6:30 show...I checked earlier. And then we'll go to...um...any place particular you wanna go eat?" Jeff said.

" Not really. How about we go to dinner first, movie second, and get ice cream after!" I suggested smiling.

" Okay cool. I'll be here at 5:00 then." Jeff smiled.

" Great." I smiled.

" Since it's uh...four I think I'll go now so you can get ready and I can too." Jeff said.

" Okay. See you later."

" Later." Jeff smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

I smiled as Jeff left and I ran upstairs to get ready. I took a shower washing my hair making it curl up. I walked into my room and dried off. I picked out a pair of tight black hip huggers with ties on the sides and a tight light blue top with cap sleeves and a small tie on the front. It showed a lot of cleavage and my belly button ring and my thong showed a tiny bit at the peak of my low rise pants. I tried to push it back in but it kept coming back up. I ignored it and put on my shoes. I sat down at my small vanity to do my hair and put on some make up. I wanted to keep my hair curly for the night so I sprayed it with hair spray to make sure it stayed the way it was. As far as make-up went, I put on a little foundation and powder, then I put on a light shade of blue sparkly eye-shadow, black eyeliner, and clear vanilla flavored lip-gloss. It was almost 5:00 when I got downstairs, I didn't think it was going to take me that long to put make-up on and do my hair. I had my lip-gloss in my pocket and I sat down to wait for Jeff. About a minute later he came knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door. Jeff stood there with khaki pants on and a tight white shirt, he wore boots and his hair pulled back in a ponytail.

" Hey Shay," He smiled. " You look great."

" Thanks." I smiled.

" Ready?"

" Yeah, let's go."

I grabbed my purse and locked the door as we left. Jeff and I walked over to his house to get ready to leave. Jeff opened the door of his Corvette for me and before I got in he grabbed my arm and turned me around. He kissed me on the lips gently and smiled.

" Mmm vanilla," He moaned. " I just had to do that...you're so gorgeous."

I smiled and licked my lips. " Thanks Jeff. And just for the record...I loved that kiss."

Jeff smiled as I climbed into his Corvette. He shut the door for me and walked around to the other side. He got in and we drove off.

" So where are we going Jeff?" I asked.

" Cracker Barrel, okay with you?"

" Just fine, I went there earlier with Amy but I haven't been to a Cracker Barrel in years so it's fine." I smiled.

" Good," Jeff put his hand on my thigh, squeezing it gently. " I really missed you a lot."

" I missed you too Jeff. I forgot how awesome it was to be around you and how absolutely romantic you are." I said sweetly.

Jeff chuckled, a little speechless. " You are amazing Shay."

I giggled a bit, hearing Jeff's favorite song start to play in the car, "Given To Fly" by Pearl Jam. Jeff never left the house without his "Yield" CD.

" I love this song." Jeff said turning it up.

**__**

" He could've tuned in, tuned in, but he tuned out

A bad time, nothing could save him

Alone in a corridor, waiting, locked out

He got up out of there, ran for hundreds of miles

He made it to the ocean had a smoke in a tree

The wind rose up, set him down on his knee

A wave came crashing like a fist to the jaw,

Delivered him wings "hey look at me now..."

Arms wide open with the sea as his floor

Oh, oh, oh...

He's flying, whole!

High! Wide! Oh...

He floated back down cause he wanted to share

His key to the locks on the chains he saw everywhere

But first he was stripped, and then he was stabbed

By faceless men, well fuckers...he still stands

And he still gives his love, he just gives it away;

the love he receives is the love that is saved

and sometimes is seen a strange spot in the sky

a human being that was given to fly...

flying! whole...

high! flying! whole...

he's flying! whoa...

high... whoa... oh..."

While the song was playing, Jeff and I sang along. I remembered how much Jeff loved Pearl Jam.

" Man. It feels good to listen to Pearl Jam together again don't it?" Jeff said.

" Yeah."

** Later **

After Jeff and I ate we went to the movies. We were both really excited to see the Scooby-Doo movie. We were both Scooby freaks since we were little. After the movie Jeff and I headed downtown to get some ice cream.

" Okay...what do you want?" Jeff asked.

" Um...I want...a vanilla milkshake!" I smiled.

" Okay. I'm gonna get strawberry." Jeff laughed.

Jeff ordered our milkshakes and when we got them we left and walked around downtown Cameron for a while.

" My goodness! It's been so long since I've seen this place." I said.

" Tell me about it. I haven't been able to come down here in ages. I miss it." Jeff agreed.

" I've missed Cameron so much. And all you guys," I sipped at my milkshake. " I feel like I've lost out on so much by not being here."

" Don't feel too bad. I'm not here a lot anyhow. And when I do get a chance to get home, it's laundry, bills, and mail all that stuff to take care of. No time just to walk around Cameron. I barely get a minute to take Liger out." Jeff said sucking down the last of his milkshake.

I smiled. " I wouldn't be able to take being away from home for so long, I don't know how I stood it this long."

" Well, I'm glad you're back. It doesn't really matter to me how long you were gone. Just as long as you're back." Jeff said.

I kissed Jeff on the cheek and finished off my milkshake, throwing the empty cup into the trash can on the sidewalk. Jeff put his arm around my waist and I put mine around his.

" Ready to get going?" Jeff asked.

" Yeah. My feet hurt, these damn shoes." I laughed.

" Okay, let's go princess." Jeff joked.

" Oh! Are you going to carry me," I giggled. " If I am a princess."

Jeff laughed. " Maybe later." He nibbled on my ear impishly as we walked back to Jeff's Corvette. I giggled uncontrollably as Jeff demonstrated his means of showing affection by tickling me and poking me and kissing me. And Jeff was always the one who said he hated public displays of affection! I didn't really mind, as long as I was getting it from Jeff.


	3. Chapter 3

****

~Chapter 3~

Wow. Time really flies huh? It's been about 6 months since Jeff and I started dating. We're together like we use to be a while ago. Jeff and I are as close as ever and we love each other. He's been on the road for a while and I miss him a lot. I occasionally hang out with Shannon or Shane because they're at home and don't do much during the day unless they're at the gym. One of those most boring days that Jeff was on the road I decided to go see what Shane was doing. I drove down to his house, getting lost about 3 times before I actually got there. I jumped out of my SUV and bounced up to Shane's house, knocking on the door. I stood there for a few second with my hands on my hips waiting for Shane to open the door.

" Hey! Sweet surprise. What's up girl?" Shane smiled.

" Nothing much. I'm bored there's no one around so I figured I'd come visit you."

" Aren't you sweet princess." Shane smiled.

" Ah! Princess is off limits. That's Jeff's pet name for me." I said.

" Oh. Okay. Cute dress by the way," I had on a spaghetti strap white sundress with a little white lace on the bottom. " Have a seat. Hungry?"

" No. Thanks." I smiled as Shane sat next to me.

" So what's up Shay?"

" Oh nothing. I'm just hanging around. Doing nothing."

" Same here. I'm bored shitless." Shane said.

" How come you're not wrestling?" I asked.

" I hurt myself," Shane laughed. " I fucked up my knee."

" Aw. Poor Shaney," I giggled. " What'd you do?"

" I tried to land on my feet on a move cuz the guy had rolled out of the way and I messed it up. It still hurts a bit but no biggie. I should be back in a week or two."

" Cool. So what are you doing today?" I asked.

" I was gonna go do some grocery shopping but I don't feel like it. I need to do some walking, it's part of the rehab for my knee," Shane stretched his leg out and I heard his knee pop. " OW! GODDAMN! That fucking hurts."

I wrinkled my nose. " You okay?"

" Yeah. I'll be fine. I need to start walking around."

" Let's go walk then. Come on. You need it, and I need something to do."

**Later**

Shane and I hung out the entire day. We walked around for a while, Shane complaining about his knee the whole way. We walked around until it started getting dark, before it was time for the sun to start going down. Clouds started to gather in the sky and it suddenly started pouring. Shane and I rushed back to his house, both of us completely soaked from the rain.

" Son of a bitch! I didn't know it was gonna rain!" Shane complained.

" You're so good at that you know Shane."

" Good at what?"

" Complaining!" I giggled.

" Hush," He said. " It's storming crazy like out there. You wanna crash here. I've got stuff for ya to sleep in...and that poor white dress...I'll put it in the dryer for you."

" Alright."

" I've got a guest room, so you can stay in there. I have something you can sleep in for the night." Shane said.

" Great. Thanks a lot Shane."

I followed him upstairs and he showed me to the bathroom where I could dry off and change my clothes. Shane handed me a flannel shirt to put on and he took my wet clothes to put in the dryer. Just as I was finished up getting the buttons on the shirt buttoned the power went out. I heard a crash downstairs and Shane scream some random obscenity. I opened the door and stepped out into the darkness. I felt around in the hallway and slowly made my way downstairs to get shined in the face with a flashlight.

" Hey!" I said, shielding my eyes.

" Sorry. You okay?" Shane asked.

" Yeah I'm fine, you Sailor?"

" Sailor?"

" Yeah, you've been swearing like one all day."

" Oh yeah...heh, sorry, bout that. Can you help me find some candles and matches please?"

" Sure."

Shane and I walked around his kitchen and living room looking for candles and matches. We found plenty and took them upstairs, putting one in the bathroom, one in Shane's room and one in the guestroom where I was staying.

" Alright. This is your space for now. Sleep tight." Shane said, leaving the room.

I smiled and got into the bed in the guestroom. It was big and comfortable and I fell asleep easily in that bed. Probably about an hour later I woke up to the lightning crashing and the thunder rumbling and I remembered how much I hated storms. In the back of my mind I knew that I should stay in the guestroom but I was scared and not to mention that the bed was right next to the window. I was absolutely terrified. I needed some comfort I knew it wasn't the best idea to get it from Shane but I needed someone to comfort me for the night. I got up and took my little candle with me I walked out of the guestroom and to Shane's room. The door to Shane's room was cracked slightly and the light from the candle glowing gently in Shane's room. I pushed the door open and stepped inside. Shane was lying on his back, one arm behind his head and his other forearm lying across his stomach, rising and falling gently with his peaceful sleeping pattern. I sat my candle down next to Shane's, which illuminated the room even more and gently nudged him.

" Shane." I whispered.

He didn't move, all I heard was an outlet of breath through his nose. Lightning struck and thunder crashed again, scaring me beyond belief. I nudged Shane harder this time and spoke louder.

" Shane!"

He groaned and opened his eyes, stretching out his left arm. Shane rubbed his eyes and looked over at me.

" What's up? What's wrong?" Shane asked groggily.

" I'm scared." I said on the brink of tears.

" Scared of what Shay?"

" The storm. I don't like storms. Can I sleep with you please." I pleaded.

" Sure sweetie. Hop in."

I climbed in over Shane and laid my head on his chest. Shane wrapped his arm about me and pulled the covers up over us more. Shane kissed me on the head rested his chin on top of my head. The thunder crashed again and I jumped a bit and clung onto Shane. He patted me on top of the head and kissed my forehead.

" Shh. It's okay baby. It's alright. It's not gonna hurt you, I'm here sweetheart." Shane whispered comfortingly.

" Shane I'm so scared." I said meekly.

" It's okay. Come on dear, you're alright." Shane whispered.

Shane kissed my face, his feather light lips gently brushed across my cheek. He then kissed my lips, leaving his affectionately pressed against mine before tugging on my bottom lip with his teeth and using his tongue to trace my top lip. I pulled away from Shane, visions of Jeff suddenly popping into my head. I shook my head furiously. I could only imagine how far this was going to go. I didn't want to do that, I couldn't cheat on Jeff, not with someone he considered one of his very best friends, not with anyone. Shane placed another gentle kiss on my lips, shifting his position without releasing them. All the while I kept thinking to myself 'what about Jeff', 'why am I doing this', 'how far is this going to go'? I was hesitant but Shane's touches felt so good, his lips were so soft. The smell of his cologne infected my nostrils and lingered there for longer than I could ever imagine. He smelled so good, like a mix of vanilla and lavender almost...with Shane Helms' very own manly touch. He began to unbutton the shirt I was wearing...which was all I was wearing, everything else had been soaked. Once Shane undid all the buttons he pulled the shirt off of me and threw it to the ground. Thunder crashed again and I cringed in fear. Shane laid me on my back and pressed his lips against mine once more.

" Shh...no need to worry Shay. It's alright. It's fine." He whispered sweetly, kissing my neck.

Soon enough things went over the edge and we ended up having sex. The entire time, in the back of my mind two things lingered, haunting my thoughts. Albeit the sex with Shane was amazing, how was I going to tell Jeff? How was he going to react? After all, this man is one of his best friends. It hadn't all really hit me until I woke up the next morning, tangled up a mix of Shane and the bed sheets and something huge hit me like a ton of bricks. We didn't use protection.


	4. Chapter 4

****

~Chapter 4~

It'd been a week since I slept with Shane, no one but the two of us knew about it. It was slowly eating away at me and I knew I wasn't going to have an easy time telling Jeff that I cheated on him with one of his best friends. He was still on the road and that just made it harder on me, keeping it inside for so long. I was almost at a breaking point when I decided to call the one person I knew I could trust not to spill unless I requested it. Amy.

" Hello?"

" Amy. It's Shay."

" Hey girl! How's it going? What's up?"

" Hey. I have something to tell you, are you alone?" I said.

" No. Matt and Jeff are here with me."

I groaned. " Shoo them away or find someplace that you can be alone, this is really important Amy!" I was almost crying now.

" Okay. Okay sweetie hold on," Amy said. " Excuse me guys. I'll be back in a bit."

" Alright Aims." I heard Jeff say in the background.

It hurt me hearing his voice. I heard a door shut and Amy began to speak. " Talk. I'm alone."

" Listen, I'm in deep Amy. Very deep. About a week ago, there was this bad ass storm here and I had been at Shane's house talking to him because I wanted company cuz Jeff wasn't here and I was lonely and..."

" Slow down Six! Breath sweetheart, tell me slowly."

" Okay. I was at Shane's house, and he was telling me about how he hurt his knee and he said he needed to walk as part of his rehab so we walked around for a while and on our way back a storm started up and we got caught in it and I HATE storms with a passion and we were both completely soaked to the bone and Shane said I could stay at his house and he gave me a big shirt to wear because he was going to dry my clothes but the power went out and we had candles and everything and we had gone to the separate rooms to go to sleep and I slept for about an hour and I woke up because I was scared and I didn't know what to do so I asked Shane if I could sleep with him and he let me. The thunder kept going boom and the lightening scared me and Shane was holding me and he started kissing me and I was thinking about Jeff and I didn't know what to do and all in all we ended up having sex."

" Okay so let me try and analyze this. You were hanging with Shane cuz you just wanted to hang out. You went out to take a walk cuz he was bitching about his knee. It starts storming and you two get drenched. You come back he says to crash at his place, he gives ya clothes the power goes out. You hate storms and have nothing but candles and you sleep for an hour in his guestroom before you get so freaked out that you needed some comforting so you went to Shane's room and eventually you two ended up rocking the bed." Amy said.

" Yes."

" Okay, inform me of one thing. Protection, yes or no?"

" No." I whispered.

" Oh Shay. Why?"

" Amy I was scared, I never meant for it to go that far! I love Jeff, I love him, I love him! I never meant to cheat on him. Amy I didn't mean to! It wasn't supposed to go that far with Shane. All I wanted was for him to hold me and I got much more than what I bargained for." I said once again on the verge of tears.

" Hey look sweetie, I'm sorry I gotta cut this short but he's coming down the hall for me."

" Jeff?"

" Yeah. Listen, call me back in...two hours, if you're awake. I'll be back at the hotel we can talk then."

" Okay. And Amy, please, don't tell Jeff about this, I have to do it myself." I said.

" Count on it babe. I won't say a word. Talk to you later."

" Okay. Bye."

" Bye."

I hung up with Amy and paced around my bedroom for a while. I sat down at my vanity and looked at myself in the mirror. The whole ordeal with Shane had put me on edge and I hadn't slept a full night's sleep since it happened. I've cried the entire night for a week straight because I can't get the images of Shane and I out my mind because I knew how wrong it was but I went ahead and did it anyway. It was my misjudgment that got me into this mess and all because I was afraid of a storm, because I needed a safety blanket and Shane was there. The two hours I was instructed to wait until I called Amy back had passed by and I picked up the phone and called her cell again.

" Hello."

This time Amy didn't pick it up, Jeff did.

I remained silent.

" Hello? Anyone there?"

I hung up the phone. I couldn't face talking to Jeff even if it were just asking for Amy. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought she was going to be at the hotel! About a half hour later, my phone rang, I had been drifting off the sleep for the first time in a week when it rang.

" Hello?"

" Did you call?" It was Amy.

" Yeah. Why'd Jeff pick up?"

" I was in the little girl's room! Nature called! I'm at the hotel now, we ran late."

" Okay."

" Hang on, I'm gonna walk down to the lobby." Amy said.

" Sure."

" I can talk and walk at the same time," She laughed. " So now you're really in a predicament. Who are you gonna tell first?"

" Shane. I'm gonna have him come over tomorrow. I'll talk to him then." I said.

" Okay good. And Jeff?"

" When are you guys home again?"

" Next week. We're booked. Team Xtreme stuff." Amy said.

" Okay. I'll figure out someway to talk to Jeff when y'all get back."

" Good. I wanna see you work this out Shay. You're my girl, stay strong. You'll be fine. Remember if you need me for anything, anything at all, ring my cellie, it's always on, call me." Amy said.

" Thank you so much sweetie. I love you for this Amy."

" Hey, anything for my girl! I gotta get going now, call me tomorrow."

" Okay. Bye Amy."

" Love ya babe. Later!"

Amy and I hung up and I tried to get some sleep, I was still completely on edge about talking to Shane tomorrow. But any way it was, I had to do it, I absolutely had to. I managed to sleep for a few hours that night and woke up at around 8:30 the next morning I got up and got dressed, putting on a pair of loose jeans and a black tank top. I picked up the phone and called Shane to ask if he could come over so we could talk.

" Hello?"  
" Shane. It's Shay."

" Hey. How are you?"

" I'm fine. Can you come over today please? I need to talk to you."

" Sure. I can some over in like...10 minutes."

" Good."

" What's wrong?"

" Shane don't act like that, you know what I'm talking about." I said.

" Okay, okay. I understand. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

" Okay, I'll see you later then."

I hung up with Shane and walked downstairs. I had a little bowl of cereal and after I finished Shane had already gotten there, he was early.

" Hi." Shane said as I opened the door.

" Hi. Come in." I said.

I walked to the couch and sat down, pulling my knees up to my chest and Shane sat on the opposite side of the couch.

" So...you wanted to talk to me." Shane said.

" Yes. Shane...about last week. I..."

" I know. Totally wrong. But, it's done and we can't change it." Shane said.

" I know. Shane listen, I feel terrible about it. How in the hell am I supposed to tell Jeff about this? How am I supposed to let him know that I cheated on him?"

" You don't have to."

" YES I do! You don't understand, this is tearing me apart Shane! I can't keep it from him. I'll go crazy! I can't just keep it inside."

" Do you regret it?"

" YES! I also regret the fact that we DIDN'T use protection! Shane what if I get pregnant?"

" Don't say that."

" Why not? It's reality!"

" Just because it's reality doesn't mean it's going to happen." Shane said.

" So what! What if it does?"

" That's just what if Shay. It doesn't mean that it is going to happen to you."

" Shane Helms, you have to face the facts, we had sex with out a condom, I'm not on anything, I could get pregnant and it'll be your child. If that happens what are you going to do?" I said.

" I'm gonna be there, it would be my kid. I wouldn't ditch you like that."

" I'm glad Shane but that still doesn't change the fact that I had sex with you, and my boyfriend is one of your best friends! You don't regret it do you?"

" I do. I regret it because you're taken, because you're taken by one of my best friends. But it happened because it's both of our faults, neither one of us tried to stop it," Shane said. " I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say. You should be just as mad at me as I'm assuming Jeff will be when he finds out. But it's not entirely my fault, I'm not trying to pin this on you, but I'm saying that it's not completely me."

" I know, it happened because we let it happen. I shouldn't have gone into your room, but I was scared. I never meant for it to happen that way. I just wanted you to comfort me, I needed a safety blanket. I wanted just wanted you to hold me and tell me I was okay. That's all I wanted but I got much more." I said.

" Shay please, don't pin all this on yourself because it's just as much my fault. I could have stopped myself, but I didn't. I admit that I wanted you and I know it was wrong because you're Jeff's girl, but...something took my better judgment over and it just happened."

" Shane...what are we going to do? What if I **do** get pregnant?" I said.

" I...I don't know Shay...I'll be there, you can take that as a guarantee, I'd never ever walk out on my child, or the Mother of my child. I just can't do that, I was raised better than that. I'll help you, I'll take care of the baby, however we decide to work it out, **IF** it happens that is." Shane said.

" Thank you Shane," I started crying. " Thank you."

" Hey...hey, why are you cryin? What's wrong?" Shane put his arm around me.

" Nothing...I'm just glad you can promise me that. I'm glad you made that promise Shane."

" Shay. I can't leave you if you get pregnant with my kid. I won't leave you. I promise you that. It won't happen." Shane vowed.


	5. Chapter 5

****

~Chapter 5~

" Amy, I feel so terrible. My stomach hurts, I'm dizzy, I'm tired, what's up?" I said.

" Side effects," She simply said. " Think about it Shay. How long has it been since you slept with Shane?"

" About a month." I said.

" You've been feeling sick for..."

" About 2 weeks almost."

" Round what times?"

" Early mornings."

" Morning sickness baby," Amy said. " How about you go to the doctor and find out for sure."

" I should. I'm gonna make an appointment."

" Good sweetie. Call me back after you go, and let me know what's up."

" Hey Amy...is Jeff around?" I asked cautiously.

" Yeah...are you gonna tell him?" She asked.

" Yeah, I hate to do it over the phone but I can't get a hold of him any other way, you guys are so busy." I said.

" Yeah I know. Hang on," Amy said. " JEFF! COME HERE!"

" What Amy?" I heard in the background.

" Someone wants to talk to you."

" Okay...Hello?"

" Jeff. Sweetie, its Shay."

" Hey baby! I miss you so much! I'm so sorry I haven't been home in so long, we've been so busy, house shows, signings, and appearances all that stuff, I'm so sorry."

" It's okay Jeff, it's okay." I said, starting to cry.

" Honey. What's wrong?"

" Jeff. I hate to have to tell you this over the phone...I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you to your face, but I just can't get a hold of you. This isn't easy for me, and I know you're not gonna like it. But...I...I slept with Shane."

" Helms?" Jeff almost growled.

" Yes," I sobbed. " I'm so, so sorry Jeff! I never meant for it to happen! There was a storm and I was scared! I didn't mean it for it to happen Jeff I really didn't! He was supposed to be a safety blanket that's all! I didn't mean to sleep with him Jeff. I love you..."

I heard the phone click on the other end.

" Jeff." I sobbed.

I hung up the phone and started sobbing. Jeff hated me now and I couldn't change it. I love Jeff, I really do, and I made a stupid mistake and it cost me my love life with my boyfriend. Jeff's so important to me and I don't know what to do about it, I wasn't going to try and call back yet because I knew he couldn't talk to me. I took Amy's advice and called up the doctor to make an appointment for myself to get checked out. After my check up I almost felt heartbroken. I never thought it would happen, not like this anyhow. I was pregnant. And the child belonged to Shane. Jeff would never be able to get over the fact that I got pregnant with one of his best friends kid. He'd be so angry...at me.

I picked up my phone and called Amy's cell again. Matt picked it up.

" Hello?"

" Matt?"

" Hey, I heard."

" I know. How angry is he?"

" Let's just say if "you know who" was here, he'd probably face getting fired or suspended for a **LONG **time for kicking his ass." Matt replied.

" Oh my God."

" Don't worry, he'll cool down. Just give him time, he's hurting." Matt said compassionately.

" Why aren't **you **mad at me Matt?" I asked.

" Because I know you Shay. I know you would never have done that purposefully to hurt him. Something happened and that's just how the story goes. It's in the past and he just has to work up his guts to forgive and forget." Matt said.

" Matt Hardy you are wonderful," I exclaimed. " Uh...but where's Amy?"

" She's having a match, she should be back in a couple of minutes if you wanna chat."

" Thanks Matt. You're a real sweetheart."

" Hey, I know you're hurting too. I mean it had to be hard to tell Jeff something that major over the phone."

" Well that's not all he needs to know." I sighed.

" What else?" Matt asked.

" What I called to tell Amy." I said.

" What?" Matt asked.

" Promise to let me tell Amy?"

" Promise."

" I'm pregnant Matt."

" .... You serious?"

" Very. I just got back from the doctor."

" Well...congratulations." Matt said questionably.

" Thank you. But I'm not as happy as I should be." I said.

" You'll get through it Shay. Here's Amy, talk to you later."

" Thanks a lot Matt."

" What for?"

" For understanding and not being angry with me for hurting your baby brother."

" Jeff's a big boy, he'll get over it. Take care of yourself Shay."

" Thanks again Matt."

" Hey girl! What's the diagnosis?" Amy asked.

I sighed. " Pregnant."

" Congrats...regardless." Amy said.

" Thanks sweetie. I can't even being to think of how I'm supposed to tell Jeff THIS." I said.

" Want me or Matt to? One of us will do it." Amy suggested.

" I don't know Amy. What if that makes him more angry? Having someone else tell him something that I should have, because it was my fault." I said.

" You're thinking too much Shay. Don't stress yourself, it's not good for you right now. If you want me or Matt to tell him, buzz me and let me know chica." Amy said.

" I will. What would I do without you Amy Dumas?"

" Plenty," I could almost hear the smile in her voice. " Listen, I gotta go clean up and find Trish so I can get a ride to the hotel, Matt wants to have a man-to-man, brother-to-brother talk with Jeff on the way, try and knock some sense into that thick head of his and they kicked me out." She giggled.

" Okay I'll talk to you later then?"

" I'll call tomorrow." Amy said.

" Okay. Bye Amy."

" Bye Shay. Take care of yourself."

" I will. Thank you."

" No need. Later babe!"

" Bye."

**Later**

I was sitting on the couch nervously awaiting Shane's arrival. I called him after I hung up with Amy and asked him to come over. I got up and paced back and forth around my living room. I had no clue how I was going to do it, but I supposed I'd just come right out and tell him. Shane I'm pregnant. Right. That's what I'd say. Just short and to the point.

" Okay Shay calm down. Don't stress yourself. It's not good for you. Remember you've got something else inside you now. You've got two people to think about now. Don't stress Shay, don't stress." I mumbled to myself.

There came a knock on the door, I took a deep breath and opened the door. Shane was standing there, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his long hair out of its usual ponytail, hanging curly at his shoulders.

" Hey." He said quietly.

" Hi. Come on in."

Shane walked in, staring at the carpet. " You have news for me?"

" Yes. Sit down."

Shane snapped his head up. " Last time I sat on that couch..."

" Or stand. Just don't make this anymore difficult."

" Okay. Okay. What's up?"

" Look, I stressed myself on trying to figure out how to tell you this Shane. So I'm just going to come right out and tell you," I took another deep breath. " I'm pregnant."

If this were a cartoon, I would have seen Shane's jaw literally hit the ground and his eyes bug out of his head. I swear I thought he was going to faint.

" You...you are? Are you sure?" Shane stumbled.

" Yes, I went to the doctor today."

Suddenly Shane's eyes started glittering. He grabbed me and picked me up, spinning me around. " THIS IS GREAT," He put me back down. " Regardless of the situation, I'm gonna be a Dad, you're gonna be a Mom. Think about it Shay."

I stood still for a minute. " You're right Shane. It is awesome."

Shane kissed me on the forehead. " Anything you need. You know how to reach me."

" I know..." I was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. " Hang on a second. Hello?"

" Shay..."

I hit myself in the forehead with my palm. " Jeff!"

" Shay baby I just wanna say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hanging up on you sweetie. I'm sorry for getting mad. But you gotta understand how that tore me up. I didn't mean to do that to you, I was just angry."

" Jeff...honey...I understand that you were mad at me, but...you had every right to be angry with me."

" But I didn't have to handle it that way."

" Are you angry with Shane?"

" Honestly? Yes I am."

" Right I understand, that was a stupid question. Jeff I love you...I never meant to hurt you Jeff. But...there's one more thing I need to tell you. As a...result of that...I'm pregnant."

I heard Jeff take a deep breath through the phone. " You are?"

" Yes. You're angry I can tell. I'm sorry Jeff! I'm so sorry! Baby I'm sorry, I love you Jeff!"

" Wait till the next time I see Helms..."

Jeff hung up again. I hung up the phone and crumbled to the ground sobbing. Shane kneeled in front of me and put his arms around me.

" I supposed he didn't take it too well." Shane said softly.

" No," I sobbed. " He called to apologize for being so rude the first time but when I told him I'm pregnant he said just wait until the next time he sees you! I don't know what to do Shane!"

" Hey. I can take care of myself. If Jeff wants to put up a fight, he'll get one right back." Shane said.

" Please don't fight him Shane, please. I can't take that."

" If you don't want me to then I won't. But understand that if Jeff pushes me too far, he gonna get pushed back. I can't just sit around and let him hurt you. You're just as special to me as you are to him," Shane put his hand on my stomach. " That in there, that's our child. Our creation. We'll raise it just fine. It'll be okay. We'll work it out sweetie."

**9 Months Later**

It's been just two weeks since I had my baby. A boy. Brendan Gregory Helms. This beautiful little boy is almost a complete mirror image of his Father. Dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, beautiful little boy. I'm his Mother, what am I supposed to say? Jeff and Shane did end up getting into it when they saw each other. The both ended up with black eyes and Jeff came close to getting his nose broken. Yes, yes, Shane has kept his word and has been there for me throughout my pregnancy and the birth of his son. Not to mention Amy, who has been like a sister to me throughout it as well, she's given me good advice, talked with me at all hours of the day when I would call her crying and completely distraught. Matt's been the big brother to me he always has been. As far as Jeff goes, he won't talk to me, and after what happened between them, he doesn't talk to Shane either. He's been lying low and from what I heard from Matt and Amy, he doesn't talk to anyone much anymore. They can't tell if he's angry or if he's upset, or if he's feeling sorry for himself, they just can't make out Jeff anymore. And me? I'm about to have a breakdown. I stress myself so much during the day. Between taking care of Brendan, worrying about Shane and Jeff, monitoring my OWN actions, I'm a wreck and I'll be the first to say it. I just don't give myself a break, I'm running myself down and I don't know how to stop myself.

I'd been sitting in the guestroom, which Shane and I had set up for Brendan when the phone started ringing, I gently laid Brendan down in his bassinet and picked up the phone.

" Hello?"

" Hey Mommy! What's up?"

" Amy. Nothing much. I'm just watching Brendan, you know."

" Yeah. Who's the little fella? I've yet to see him!"

" Oh he's wonderful! He's the happiest thing in the world! He rarely cries, he's just a happy kid."

" Aw. That's great. How are you doing?"

" I...could be better. I need a break from all this worrying. Amy I'm so stressed."

" Shay listen. I'm about 10 seconds away from your house. We're gonna get you cleaned up, send Brendan with Shane and we're gonna have a girls night out, you need it! Get your mind off of things, just you and me. I'm in your driveway right now."

" Okay. Okay. The door's open, come in." I said.  
" Great."

I hung up the phone and looked out the window, seeing Amy's unmistakable red hair. I sighed as I heard the door open and Amy call out.

" Where are ya?"

" Upstairs!"

Amy ran up the stairs and poked her head in and out of room until she found me.

" When were ya gonna tell me?"

" If you got lost and went back downstairs." I laughed.

" Funny," Amy smiled, bending over Brendan's bassinet. " Oh! He's so adorable. And he's so little."

" Isn't he."

" Oh Shay. He's beautiful. He looks so much like Shane." Amy said.

" I know he does. It's like a mirror image." I said.

" Aw! Look at him!" Amy gushed.

She held out her finger and Brendan grabbed on to it. Amy looked like she was about to cry. She kept smiling and making kissy faces at him and in turn Brendan would giggle and gurgle happily.

" He likes you."

Amy giggled. " He's so adorable," She smiled. " Have you named God Parents yet?"

" No. I need to talk to Shane about that."

" Keep me in mind." Amy winked.

" I will, I will."

" So. Have you talked to Jeff since the incident?"

" No. I've called him but he won't call back. I've left messages on his cell phone...but I guess he doesn't get them."

" He erases them. I've seen him," Amy said sadly. " It's so pathetic the way he's acting. I can't stand that he's being so selfish."

" He's angry."

" Yes, but he could handle it like an adult instead of giving everyone the silent treatment." Amy said.

" You're right. I mean the way I think about it, it's almost like Jeff's asking me to choose between talking to him and my baby. And I can't make that choice Amy. I love Brendan, he's my son, that's not going to change and I love him unconditionally, but Jeff's pushing me. He's really getting to me and I want to know what he's feeling. I want to talk to him, but he refuses to talk to me...or anyone else. I miss talking to Jeff I really do, but if he's trying to get me to make the choice between my love life with him and my life with my son, then I just can't do that, because I'd pick my son. I don't want to hurt Jeff anymore, I simply want him to know that I love Brendan and there's nothing that I'm gonna let step between him and I, but Jeff also has to understand that Shane is going to be a part of Brendan's life, he's going to be there, just like he promised to be the Father for Brendan. Shane loves his son and...and..."

" And you love Shane." Amy said.

" Amy..."

" You do. It's easy to see. You're head over heels for Shane and that's why this is hurting you more. If you weren't in love with Shane you'd make a bigger step to resolve your problems with Jeff. And you know what I think? I think it's fine if you love Shane. I mean Jeff's like a brother to me, but what's true is true, Jeff's treating you like garbage Shay. Shane in contrast is not. He loves you too Shay. You love him, can't you feel it? Feel it in your heart. Its there Shay, its there girl, just open your heart and listen. You'll see."

" Do you really think I love Shane Amy? Do you?"

" Yes I do. Plus, look at what you've created," She hinted to Brendan. " Already, a beautiful baby. It's not just for the baby Shay, that's not all. It's for you and Shane as well. Baby listen, it's the truth, you love the boy. You can feel it, just open up."

" Amy...you're right. I do love Shane...I really truly do love him."

****

THE END

~~~~

So, what'd you guys think? Good? Bad? I know it's long but r/r please! I'd appreciate it so much! Thank you! *MWAHZ!*

SugarBaby-HardyGirl


End file.
